Mission
by A Maxi
Summary: Robin diburu oleh seorang perempuan berbaju zirah. Luffy berteman dengan seorang pengendali api berambut pink. Zoro dicegat oleh seseorang berambut hitam. Nami ditaksir oleh seseorang berambut oranye dan memakasi kacamata. apa yang terjadi? OP vs FT, RnR!


**A/N:** Ar-e, kali ini saya iseng bikin fic Xover dan saya pilih OPxFT karena kemiripan art style-nya Oda sama Hiro B-D dan, untuk selesainya, mungkin akan selesai dalam 3-4 chapter. Plot udah author susun dengan baik, tinggal bikin. Ok, Happy reading, Readers!

**Disclaimer: One Piece © Eiichiro Oda, Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.**

**Chap.1: Prologue**

_**Di Thousand Sunny...**_

"Bagaimana ini, kita kehabisan bahan makanan dan kata Nami-san kita baru sampai ke pulau berikut 4 hari lagi !" Seru Sanji panik memelototi Luffy yang sudah menghabiskan persediaan makanan untuk 5 hari dengan tanpa dosanya hanya manyun.

"Lho, kok bisa habis sih ?" Tanya Luffy dengan tampang innocent.

"YA ITU SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU BODOH !" Sanji dan Nami menendang Luffy berbarengan.

"Mungkin ada pulau lain yang bisa kita kunjungi dulu untuk mengisi bahan makanan, Nona Navigator ?" Tanya Robin tersenyum sembari menutup bukunya. (Tebar pesona nih yee...)

Nami mengecek Log nya. 'Log gak akan berubah sampai seminggu lagi, mungkin kita bisa berlabuh sebentar' "Hmm.. Kau benar, Robin, kita bisa berlabuh di pulau kecil dengan jarak waktu 2 jam lagi.. SANJI-KUN, TOLONG TURUNKAN LAYARNYA !, FRANKY, ARAHKAN KE ARAH JAM 3 !"

"OKE !" Balas Franky dari tempat kemudi.

"Mellorine~~~ Siap laksanakan, Nami-swaaan~~!" Sanji mulai nari-nari geje kearah tiang kapal. "Hoi Marimo, bantu aku menarik layar ini, cepat !" Seru Sanji dengan santainya menendang muka Zoro yang ditangkis dengan pedangnya.

"Baik, kita menuju pulau terdekat !" Luffy berteriak dengan cengiran ala Luffy.

_**Snow Red Island, 2 jam setengah kemudian..**_

"Ah, kita sudah sampai..?" Tanya Luffy ling-lung.

"Ya. Nama pulau ini Snow Red Island, karena saat musim salju, salju yang turun berwarna putih kemerahan. Sudah, aku mau turun cari toko pakaian dulu ya…" Nami turun dari dek dan beranjak ke tangga dengan santainya.

"Mellorine~~~, Nami-swan mau kutemani berkeliling kota?" Tanya Sanji dengan tarian-cintanya.

Nami yang sudah melihat niat Sanji langsung menolak "A… aku sendiri aja Sanji.." Balas Nami.

"Ooowhh… Tak apa, Nami-san.. bagaimana denganmu, Robin-chan? Mau berjalan bersama…" Sanji terdiam melihat Robin sudah menghilang entah kemana dari kursinya. "Kemana Robin-chan ?" Tanya Sanji bingung.

"Nggak tau, kayaknya dia tadi tiba-tiba hilang…" Balas Franky yang sudah mau turun. "Roronoa Zoro juga, dia tiba-tiba menghilang.."

"Ya udah, aku mau beli persediaan makanan dulu…"

"Ah, sudahlah, jadi bagaimana? Aku mau jalan-jalan bareng Chopper. Bagaimana denganmu, Usopp ?" Luffy menoleh kearah Usopp.

Yang dipanggil menoleh sambil megang palu lima tonnya (buset, ga kebayang gimana rasanya dipukul nih palu), "Ane mau betulin Sunny ama agan Franky dulu… ente duluan aja.." Tolak Usopp yang kena penyakit betawi mendadak.

"Oh, ok.."

_**Sementara itu, ditempat Zoro…**_

"Yah Tuhan, ada apa ini? udah muter berates-ratus mil, beribu-ribu kilo meter, sampenya sini lagi, sini lagi ? ARGH!" Gumam Zoro kesal melihat tempatnya berdiri setengah jam yang lalu. "Ah? Ada Bar, lumayan deh…" Serunya masuk ke Bar itu.

"Pesan Scotch satu botol !" Seru Zoro ke si bartender. Bartender itu kemudian memberikan minuman yang diminta Zoro. Zoro kemudian meminumnya dengan tenang (masak jingkrak-jingkrak? Author rada konslet otaknya..) Sementara itu, Zoro merasa dirinya diperhatikan, yah, bukan ge-er ato apa. Dia melihat orang yang memerhatikannya dari tadi dan membalas tatap kearahnya, seorang pemuda yang hanya memakai celana hitam dan berambut hitam-kelam. Setelah selesai meneguk bir-nya dan membayar minumannya pada bartender, dia berjalan keluar dengan tenang.

Tepat saat dia keluar dari Bar, keberadaan seseorang pemuda mengagetkannya…

"Roronoa Zoro si Pemburu perompak, Harga buruan 120 juta berry, huh?"

.

.

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan, dan hanya memakai celana hitam selutut.

"Siapa kau ?"

_**Ditempat Nami...**_

'Ah, ya tuhan, aku salah bawa dompet.. ini kan dompet khusus uang kecil isinya hanya sekitar 500 berry, ah, tapi tadi sepertinya aku bawa kok… apa mungkin jatuh? bagaimana ini?' Disaat Nami bingung karena dompetnya hilang, sementara dia sudah terlanjur menyerahkan belanjaannya ke kasir, seorang pria berambut oranye dan memakai kacamata menghampirinya.

"Ini belanjaanmu, nona…" Serunya menyerahkan belanjaannya. "Tenang, sudah kubayarkan…"

"Eh, bagaimana…" Ucapan Nami terpotong.

"Wajahmu mengisyaratkan bahwa kau butuh bantuan, nona…" Potong pria itu.

'Hah, sepertinya dia terpesona pada kecantikanku nih, hihihi… tapi baik juga dia, seperti Sanji, ya? Apa mungkin aku bisa meminta tolong padanya…' batin Nami. "Oh, terima kasih banyak, begini, aku orang luar, dan dompetku hilang, apa kau bisa membantuku? Ah, maaf terlalu lancang, siapa namamu? Aku Nami…" Ujar Nami.

"Bukan masalah, Namaku Loki. Nah, apa kau lapar? Mau makan bersamaku?" Tawar Loki.

_**Ditempat Luffy dan Chopper…**_

"Aih, jangan bercanda dong, ah..." Seru Luffy dan Chopper diikuti pemuda berambut merah muda dan kucing berwarna biru dengan tarian konyol ala trio bodoh.

"Hei, Luffy, bagaimana kalau kita makan ? Aku lapar, nanti kubayarin deh !" Seru si rambut pink.

"Apa? Asyik ! Baiklah, ayooo Natsu…!" Ujar Luffy membalas ajakan Si pemuda berambut pink yang ternyata bernama Natsu.

"Ano, Happy, kuperingatkan agar jangan kaget, porsi makan Luffy ituh gila-gilaan, lho…" Chopper berbisik pada si kucing biru yang bernama Happy.

"Oh? Natsu juga gak kalah dahsyat kok kalo masalah makanan, tenang saja.." Balas si kucing. "Yah, kita lihat saja nanti.."

_**Ditempat Robin...**_

"Semuanya 1600 Berry, uangnya 2000 berry, kembali 400 berry, terima kasih, silahkan datang kembali!" Ujar sang kasir ramah.

Robin mengambil belanjaan buku dan kembaliannya. "Terima kasih.."

'Klining klining klining..' Bunyi lonceng kecil di pintu toko tersebut berbunyi pelan tanda ada seseorang yang keluar. Robin berjalan keluar dengan tenang sampai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. 'Ada yang menguntitku, kira-kira siapa? Ck, lebih baik ku pancing ke tempat sepi agar tidak menimbulkan keributan…' Pikirnya. Robin pergi dari jalan ramai tersebut dan mencari gang sepi.

'Bagus…' batinnya melihat sebuah gang yang pada ujungnya ada sebuah lapangan kecil. 'Mungkin harus kupancing ke sana. Robin memasuki gang sempit itu dan benar saja, dia tiba di sebuah lapagan pasir kecil. "Sebaiknya keluar saja, kau tak akan pernah bisa menguntitku.." Ujar Robin pelan, namun terdengar serius.

'DUARR…' Sebuah serangan yang sangat cepat langsung mengarah ke Robin, namun sang target bisa dengan gesit menghindar. Perlahan, muncul sesosok perempuan dari kepulan asap itu.

Sosok perempuan tadi keluar dari kepulan asap dan mengacungkan pedangnya ke leher Robin. "Nico Robin si anak iblis, harga buruan 80 juta berry, apa aku salah ?" Serunya, seorang perempuan berambut merah _scarlet _dan mengenakan baju zirah. Matanya menyisiratkan tatapan membunuh.

Mata Robin berubah serius. "Siapa kau ?"

"Namaku Titania Erza, namun itu tidak penting, karena…" baju zirah perempuan itu tiba-tiba berubah dan sekarang ia mengenakan celana panjang bermotif api dan bagian atasnya hanya ada balutan perban yang menutupi bagian dadanya.

.

.

"…karena aku diperintahkan untuk membunuh mu dan semua kru bajak lautmu.."

"Apa..?"

-TBC-

**Ringkasan Chapter depan: Luffy semakin akrab dengan Natsu dan Happy, Sanji yang 'sirik' melihat ada pria lain yang mendekati Nami, kemudian menggoda seorang perempuan bernama Lucy, dibalik kejadian konyol itu, terjadi pertarungan serius antara Zoro dan Robin melawan Gray dan Erza, dan tiba-tiba ada seorang pria besar bernama Elfman yang mencoba menghancurkan Sunny dan bertarung dengan Franky. Apa yang sebernarnya terjadi?**

**-Pojok Behind the scene-**

**Author: **Akhirannya Gaje ya?

**Robin: **Bagus kok, Tuan Author...

**Author: **Ar-e, terima kasih Robin~~~!

**Erza: **Enggak ah, jelek.

**Luffy: **Shishishi… aku dapet temen baru yang punya kekuatan api kayak Ace !

**Ace: **Apa manggil-manggil?

**Luffy: **Ace !

**Ace: **Siapa yang mirip sama aku, Luffy?

**Natsu: **Yo! Itu aku!

**Luffy: **Natsu!

**Zoro: **Author, aku mau protes, kenapa aku gak ngelawan dia? #Nunjuk batang hidung Erza# aku pingin tanding pedang dengannya!

**Erza: **Huh, kau merasa bisa mengalahkanku?

**Zoro: **Mari buktikan…

**Author: **H.. hoi, jangan berantem dong…

**Zoro + Erza: **BERISIK!

**Author: **Ya udah, mending saya tutup aja ini pojok ga jelas.. Daah, tolong klik tombol dibawah ini, ya!


End file.
